Frank Timberwood
"Rage is the same as eating a chilli pepper... Same feeling, same thoughts... And the same consequences." - Frank Peper Timberwood Appearance Frank was quite big for an old man, only standing at 6'3" as it runs with his father's side of the family. He had rather an average body as he weighed 198 lbs and due to his height and weight he was not the best at blending in or hiding somewhere. The 63 year old had normal blue eyes and always had a beard and slick hair or sometimes messy, in case he was in a bad mood. He had a scar just between his left eye and his cheekbone. He always liked to wear a long coat jacket and sometimes wore informal clothes. He always carried a pocket watch which was visible as it hung from his pocket. He sometimes wore a casual shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Personality Frank was more mature, wise and different from other professors. He was never considered boring for a History of Magic teacher. Whenever he spoke, it somehow tended to be interesting. He spent his days reading a book or socialising with professors and students. He was seen as someone to ask for advice as he knew most answers to questions as he had experienced quite a lot in his life. He was very patient with his work and would only rush if it was something very urgent. He was calm around students, for example whenever someone insulted him, he took the insult and tried to talk it out. Frank was always known to be socialising with others. Backstory Frank's family was very strict but still cared about him and his siblings. Frank was more of a calmer, friendlier child than his siblings. He and his siblings went to Hogwarts together. He was sorted into Hufflepuff, alongsidehis brother, Joe, whilst his sister, Ashley, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Throughout his years in Hogwarts he was associated with a group named "The Yellow Badgers". This crew was made in 2020 when he was in Seventh Year. Frank, Peter Clerk and Joe Timberwood were the founders of the group until Peter betrayed Frank by going out with Frank's love of his life. Peter knew that this would hurt Frank but he did it either way because he loved the girl as well. It all ended in 2025 when Peter got dumped by the girl despite having a child together (Andrew "Baudelair" Clerk). 2026 was the end for the Yellow Badgers as Frank and his brother both abandoned it Frank got a job at the Ministry of Magic and he ranked up to become an Auror, as his performance was excellent. Not long before that he got married to Linda Hardon and had a baby, Lisa. In 2043, Frank was sent on a mission to deal with a gang named "The Bloodhounds". He went there with his former partner, who died as it was an ambush. The gang assumed that Frank died as they were the reason that he lost his left eye. Not only did the gang assume that but the whole Ministry of Magic did too. The ambush received a headline in the Daily Prophet. After 20 years Frank returned as he hoped no one would recognise him. In 2062, he sent the location of the gang's hiding place to the Ministry of Magic, where most of them died and some were captured by the Ministry of Magic, including their gang leader. Frank died after being suffocated by a figure via a pillow after the Fireworks Event on November 5th, 2063.